Tetsuo Mizuhara
|romaji = Mizuhara Tetsuo |birthday = June 12 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 168 cm (5’6”) |hair = Black |eye = Blue |bloodtype = O+ |quirk = Black Rain |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = |family = Matsuda Mizuhara (father) Hanako Junshiro-Mizuhara (mother, deceased) Hikari Mizuhara (sister) }} Tetsuo Mizuhara is a student of and a member of class 1-B, studying to become a . During middle school he was a leading member of his school's club, competing in several regional tournaments. Originally, Tetsuo was slated to be placed into the Department of General Education, but after one of the professors tasked with recruiting freshmen noticed the potential of his Quirk, he was placed into the Department of Heroes despite the inconvenient limitations of his powers. Appearance Tetsuo is a moderately tall teenager with nondescript features and an overall average appearance. His most striking feature is is spiky black hair, which has a bluish sheen and stands straight up despite being somewhat long. While narrowly built with bony joints that seem to stick out, Tetsuo’s shoulders are wide and he is surprisingly muscular thanks to his training in karate. He has thin eyebrows and rounded, dark blue eyes. Also notable is the small small scar on the corner of his left eyebrow from an injury he received in middle school. As a student, Tetsuo is most often seen wearing the standard U.A. High School uniform. When not in uniform, his style of dress typically consists of a light jacket or suit over a collared shirt and loose trousers. He prefers blues, grays, and blacks to other colors. Tetsuo often sports bandages on his face or arms, due to the frequent injuries he receives during his own personal training. It should be noted that he is most comfortable when wearing his Karate gi. He also has a meditation bracelet with round, black and white beads that he wears on his left beads, which helps him to concentrate with training or schoolwork. Personality People often mistakenly assume Tetsuo is older than he really is due to his responsible and determined nature. While it’s true that he takes himself a little too seriously, his determination allows him to push through in order to see a given result come to fruition, no matter the odds. This is seen in the way he he applies in his karate, for example, or from the fact that, even though he struggles with school work, Tetsuo refuses to allow his limitations to drag him down and will strive to meet his obligations regardless. He never breaks a promise, including those he makes to himself, and never gives up. He also cares deeply about those he considers it his duty to protect, and is strongly committed to justice. Thus, while he does not actively seek conflict, should an ideal be crossed or the honor of a situation come into question, he will never back down from a fight. This stubbornly determined nature inadvertently exudes a level of intensity that drives others away, and this coupled with his notorious reputation of a fast-fisted delinquent have left him with few friends. However, while Tetsuo can be somewhat unsentimental due to his practical and realistic point of view, once others get to know him they find that his “intensity” is all internal and he is actually rather good-natured and amiable. Towards his associates and classmates, Tetsuo is fair-minded and committed to justice. He treats everyone the same and, while he doesn’t make assumptions about others, he is actually highly perceptive of other people’s emotions. This makes him a good listener, and he is surprisingly skilled at giving others level-headed advice. That said, the smile he puts on for others is a fake one, and while he is loyal and reassuring to his few friends, he has built a shield around his own feelings, keeping everything bottled up inside. This partly stems from his selfless nature, as Tetsuo simply doesn’t want other worrying about him. Nonetheless, the fact that he allows all of his emotions and expectations to simmer for so long often results in an expression of sudden, irrational rage that seem to come with no warning, and he often vents his anger through violence. These self-destructive tendencies are mainly a result of his mother’s death, which impacted him greatly. As a child Tetsuo was energetic and easily excited by each opportunity that came his way, but after Hanako died Tetsuo became stubborn, angry, and withdrawn. Formerly a sensitive, caring, and empathetic individual, Tetsuo closed off all his feelings and withdrew into himself. He often unreasonably blames himself for his own failures, and his unrealistic expectations and somewhat pessimistic outlook contribute to his unhappiness. This causes him to turn away the good intentions of others and shoulder even more responsibility than he can handle. Originally, Tetsuo's goal was to compete in the national karate championships during high school, but the discovery of his Quirk shattered those dreams. While he feels hopeless, somewhat convinced that he won’t improve no matter how hard he tries because he isn't a prodigy like the other students around him, he has gradually come to accept his Quirk and has decided to forge onwards nonetheless. He knows his limitations, and those limitations anger him. As such, he has become determined to improve through sheer—perhaps even self-destructive—force of will. History Tetsuo’s parents were childhood friends who grew up together, attending the same primary and middle schools. Matsuda Mizuhara, Tetsuo’s father, was a skilled Quirk user whose electromagnetic powers had manifested at a very young age. Influenced by the popular shōnen and tokusatsu series that he would watch on early morning Saturday television, such as Astro Boy and, later, Kamen Rider, he became convinced that his powers had been given to him in order to protect humanity and to fight for justice. While Quirkless, Tetuo’s mother, Hanako Yamazaki would often accompany Matsuda on his elaborate, invented adventures, mostly because she was worried about him. Originally, she had been “recruited” somewhat unwillingly onto his two-person “hero team,” but she nonetheless tried her best to aid him in his various quests to find missing neighborhood cats, trash bags that hadn’t been disposed of properly, etc. Yet as time passed, they simply became close friends without the pretense of playing superheroes. However, it wasn’t until Matsuda began attending U.A. High School that they realized how much they truly cared for each other. Hanako later went to university to become a doctor, and Matsuda followed her, giving up his dream of becoming a hero to study radiology instead. Soon after graduating, they were married. Tetsuo was born a few years later. Tetsuo’s childhood was relatively uneventful. While he possessed the required genetic strains to manifest a Quirk, there was initially no sign of his powers, which came as a relief to Matsuda and Hanako as he was already a rambunctious and impetuous child. When Tetsuo began to attend primary school he was bullied by older classmates and often came home with bruises and black eyes, the result of his numerous playground scuffles. Concerned for their son’s safety as well as seeking a way to channel his inexorable energy, his parents enrolled him in a karate dōjō in order for him to learn discipline and self-defense. Tetsuo was an avid student and seemed to be naturally talented in martial arts. By the age of seven he had won several regional tournaments, and the bullies at school had ceased to bother him and in fact avoided him entirely, calling him “Rakurai” (落雷 , "lightning strike") for his powerful, inexplicably fast strikes. His sister, Hikari, was born when he was six, and due to the large gap between their ages he took his role as an older brother seriously and was protective of his baby sister, although he soon became jealous of the attention that his mother lavished on the newborn, especially since she was quick to manifest a magnetic Quirk. Three years after Hikari was born Hanako began to suffer frequent bouts of fatigue, dizziness, and headaches, and it was discovered that she had developed terminal brain cancer. The onset of her illness was sudden and completely unforeseen, and it had already progressed to its advanced stage before they even realized anything was wrong. Helpless, Matsuda and Tetsuo watched as Hanako began to slip away from them, while Hikari remained largely oblivious to her mother’s pain. And, after a difficult, brief six months, she passed away. Hanako’s death shattered Tetsuo’s world. His father was plagued with guilt over not having detected signs of the cancer earlier, and even blamed her exposure to his Quirk as a possible cause for her illness. For his part, Tetsuo felt remorse for the jealousy he had previously felt towards of his sister and for inwardly accusing his mother of favoritism, especially considering that Hikari was too young to remember the attention of a mother that she would be forever deprived of anyway. Eventually, after the initial grief of losing Hanako began to subside, Matsuda decided that distancing the family from their hometown, where every street was a painful memory, would be best for everyone. They moved to a small suburb in west Tokyo when Tetsuo was eleven, and his father found a job at the local hospital. Still coping with the loss of his mother, Tetsuo poured himself into both his studies and karate, becoming a serious-minded and dedicated student and withdrawing from those around him. Nevertheless, his stubborn, sullen disposition seemed to attract trouble, and Tetsuo was frequently involved in fights both inside and outside of school. While he never invited combat, he seemed to welcome it as a chance to vent his frustrations with the world and never turned down an opportunity to fight, even against Quirk users, which eventually earned him a notorious reputation. When Tetsuo started middle school he immediately enrolled in the karate club and was appointed as the recruitment officer due to his experience, despite being a new member. One day during practice, however, Sadao, the leader of a prominent Quirk-using juvenile “vigilante” gang in the district, arrived at the dōjō with a few of his henchmen in order to rile him up. They were trying to expand their territory and, having witnessed Tetsuo’s skill in hand-to-hand combat, wanted to either recruit him or provoke him into a fight in order to declare a “gang war” against the school. Recognizing the seriousness of the situation, Tetsuo did not respond to their attempts to antagonize him and refused to fight them even when Sadao called him a coward to his face and insulted him for not possessing a Quirk. After the disgruntled gang left, Tetsuo brushed aside their appearance at the school, thinking that would be the end of it. On his way home, Tetsuo first stopped by the playground near Hikari’s school in order to walk her back to their house, like he did everyday. However, to his horror, he found that Sadao had stationed his henchmen around the perimeter of the playground and would not allow Hikari to leave, even though it had started to rain. Hikari was beyond upset, and when Tetsuo arrived all he knew was that his sister was huddled on the ground; cold, wet, and sobbing. Sadao once more demanded that Tetsuo join his gang, but the latter bluntly turned him down and told him that committed a grave error when he had harmed an innocent girl— his sister. He would take them on himself, regardless of the difference in power. Then, Tetsuo attacked. Despite having made the first move, Tetsuo quickly found that it had been a mistake to go up against so many Quirk-users at once. While he fought admirably, he was soon overwhelmed and pinned to the ground, where they began to beat him brutally. But the gang was interrupted by Hikari, who used her Quirk to magnetize most of the gang members. Realizing the threat she posed, Sadao tried to target Hikari directly and Tetsuo, compelled to act in order to protect his sister, forced himself to stand and extended both hands... The rain falling around them stopped, as Tetsuo suspended the water droplets surrounding them in mid-air. He then turned the drops of rain against Sadao, pelting him with a torrent of blackened water bullets that pushed the gang leader back into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Then, despite his injuries, Tetsuo managed to get his sister home safely. Sadao’s gang never bothered them again after that. After the incident, Matsuda agreed to help train Tetsuo in the use of his Quirk, and encouraged him to participate in the entrance exams at U.A. High School. Since Tetsuo was already 14 at the time, he was left with very little time to master the use of his Quirk and it is likely that he wouldn’t have had any control at all had it not been for his father’s exacting training methods. Nonetheless, he ended up passing the entrance exams due to his skills in karate and was placed in class 1-B, in the Department of Heroes, although he was originally slated to be placed in the Department of General Education until one of the professors overseeing the incoming freshmen class noticed the true origin of Tetsuo’s powers and recognized his potential. Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Expert Martial Artist: Tetsuo is extremely skilled in karate, ranked at 5th dan, and is otherwise a fast, powerful fighter, easily able to perform agile maneuvers with little physical strain. His natural abilities are such that even without his Quirk he is a competent match for an adversary. Quirk Black Rain (黒い雨, Kuroi Ame): Tetsuo can manipulate rainfall and condense it in order to form an “aura” of suspended rain that surrounds him. He can then use these droplets of rain water to form “cutting rain bullets,” whereby he manipulates the speed and pressure of the water in order to “shoot” the suspended raindrops at adversaries. These bullets are powerful enough to cut through most solid objects, including metal, and appear to be dark purple or black in color, thus the name of his quirk. However, Tetsuo is currently limited to manipulating pre-existing rain, as he cannot yet generate it. Black Rain is classified as an emitter-type Quirk. Super Moves * Cutting Rain Bolts(カッティングレインボルツ カッティングレインボルツ): Tetsuo shoots highly condensed bullets of rain water, which appear black in color, from the suspended particles of rain from the aura he creates with the use of his Quirk. Stats Battles Relationships Trivia *Tetsuo's theme song, from which the tagline featured at the top of this article is taken, is When I was King, by . Quotes Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users